


Niji

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: "Vedi che alla fine c'è sempre un arcobaleno?""Sei troppo sentimentale"
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun





	Niji

**_ \- Niji - _ **

Aiba prese Jun da dietro la nuca con la mano, avvicinandolo violentemente a sé per baciarlo.

Non c’era la minima dolcezza in quel bacio, e il più piccolo non c’era abituato.

Non poteva negare tuttavia che la cosa non gli dispiacesse; tutt’altro.

A riprova, sentì la propria erezione cominciare a sentirsi troppo costretta dai pantaloni, e aveva appena portato la propria mano verso la cerniera quando aveva sentito la presa di Masaki decisa sul suo polso, impedendogli di trovare il sollievo che cercava.

Matsumoto non sentiva nient’altro all’infuori delle mani di Aiba, della sua bocca, e la vaga percezione delle leggere gocce di pioggia che si infrangevano contro i vetri delle finestre. Non c’era nient’altro per lui, non in quel momento.

Il più grande continuò a tenergli fermo il braccio, andando a bloccare anche l’altro, mentre faceva aderire i propri fianchi a quelli dell’altro, rendendo la situazione quasi insopportabile.

Ma Jun non si lamentò; sapeva, in fondo, di meritarsi quel blando sadismo.

Fino a pochi minuti prima i due avevano discusso, anche abbastanza pesantemente.

Erano tornati a casa, e Aiba non aveva fatto nulla per nascondere il proprio disappunto.

Quando Matsumoto ne aveva chiesto la ragione, il più alto aveva cominciato a lamentarsi del fanservice che lui faceva _continuamente_ con Ohno, a lamentarsi della vicinanza fra i due, a lamentarsi di come lui si sentisse costantemente messo in disparte in quelle occasioni.

E Jun non aveva potuto far altro che sentirsi in colpa.

Il fanservice con Ohno era cominciato quasi come uno scherzo, e così era andato avanti. Era vero che durante i concerti Jun sembrava gravitargli intorno, ma lo faceva quasi senza rendersene conto, quasi come se per lui fosse naturale.

E, lo doveva ammettere, non aveva mai pensato che questo potesse ferire il fidanzato, sebbene una volta fattogli notare risultava abbastanza palese che Aiba si fosse sentito ferito dal suo comportamento.

La lite non era durata a lungo, non duravano _mai_ a lungo fra di loro. Una volta che Masaki si fu sfogato, il più piccolo non si era nemmeno preoccupato di giustificarsi: gli aveva chiesto scusa, con un’umiltà che non gli apparteneva, e dopo aver mostrato poche altre rimostranze l’altro sembrava averlo perdonato.

Poi c’era stato quel bacio di poco prima, e Jun l’aveva preso come un modo di Aiba di sfogarsi, e l’aveva accettato più che di buon grado.

In quel momento si ritrovò schiena contro il letto, senza nemmeno sapere come fossero arrivati nella stanza.

Masaki continuava a tenergli i polsi in una mano, portata strategicamente sopra la testa, mentre la mano libera aveva preso a sfiorargli con eccessiva delicatezza lo stomaco e il petto, alzando la maglietta al proprio passaggio.

Jun gemette, inarcando la schiena alla ricerca di un contatto maggiore che non trovò: Aiba continuò con quella tortura per svariati altri minuti, fin quando anche lui non parve averne abbastanza.

Fu a quel punto che gli passò una mano decisa sull’erezione, facendolo gemere in modo poco contenuto; lo guardò, sorridendogli in un modo che Jun avrebbe quasi definito maligno se non fosse stato che si trattava di Aiba.

Si sentì quasi scombussolato dal brusco cambio di direzione dell’altro, il quale prese velocemente a sbottonargli la cintura e a tirargli giù i pantaloni insieme ai boxer, lanciandoli senza troppa delicatezza sul pavimento.

“Masaki...” mormorò lui, l’articolazioni di frasi compiute resa difficile dal respiro ansimante.

Il più grande lo guardò, con un misto di divertimento e lussuria negli occhi che non fece altro che aumentare l’eccitazione in lui.

“Che cosa c’è, Jun?” gli chiese, con tono di voce roco, mentre la punta delle dita lo sfiorava sulla coscia, pericolosamente vicino alla sua erezione.

“Toccami, Masaki” chiese, con tono quasi implorante, sebbene sapesse che non ce n’era realmente bisogno.

Aiba si divertiva a provocarlo, ma non era in grado di mantenere una seria linea di sadismo, come invece faceva lui; ragion per cui vide il suo desiderio realizzato immediatamente, e la mano del più piccolo si spostò con un gesto fluido sul suo membro, cominciando a muoversi lentamente.

Non faceva altro; lo toccava e lo guardava gemere, sempre con lo stesso sorriso sulle labbra.

Quando sembrò averne abbastanza, si allungò in direzione del comodino, tirando fuori il lubrificante da un cassetto e poi avvicinandosi di nuovo a Jun, facendosi spazio in mezzo alle sue gambe e mettendo il viso all’altezza del suo.

“Mi dispiace, Jun, ma direi che stasera tocca decisamente a te” gli mormorò, chinandosi all’altezza del suo orecchio, e percependo chiaramente il fremito che ebbe l’altro.

“Me lo sono meritato” cercò di scherzare, ma il tono di voce non lo aiutò; così come non aiutò a regolare il suo respiro il primo dito che Aiba fece scivolare dentro di lui, cominciando a muoverlo _troppo_ velocemente.

Quando le dita divennero due, Jun cercò di concentrarsi sul rumore della pioggia, fattosi più persistente, o sapeva che non sarebbe durato oltre. Non era frequente che Aiba prendesse in mano le redini durante il sesso, ma quando lo faceva era in grado di eccitarlo in modo quasi insostenibile.

Impiegò poco tempo a prepararlo, forse troppo poco, ma al più piccolo non interessava più di tanto. Non gli importava del dolore, non gli importava del fastidio, gli importava solo della necessità di sentire Masaki dentro di sé in quel preciso istante.

Fece presa sui suoi fianchi, spingendo verso il bacino, facendo sfuggire una risatina all’altro mentre lo penetrava, deciso.

Jun s’immobilizzò per un attimo, mentre la sua schiena si arcuava in un angolo quasi innaturale.

Rimasero entrambi fermi per un minuto, il tempo che gli ci volle per abituarsi all’intrusione, poi fece un labile cenno con la testa ad Aiba, il quale prese a muoversi con un ritmo sin da subito frenetico.

Il più piccolo si faceva incontro alle sue spinte, come se non riuscisse mai ad averne abbastanza, come se volesse averlo ancora più vicino.

Sentirlo dentro di sé era una sensazione che non avrebbe saputo mai spiegare, qualcosa che era sempre in grado di fargli perdere la testa, di togliergli completamente il controllo su sé stesso, cosa che contro ogni aspettativa lo eccitava all’inverosimile.

Quando Masaki si rese conto del fatto che Jun non avrebbe resistito ancora a lungo, gli prese nuovamente in mano l’erezione, riprendendo a toccarlo fino a quando non sentì il suo corpo tendersi sotto il proprio, fino a che non venne, sporcandogli la mano.

Continuò a spingere dentro di lui con ritmo serrato e costante, e quando lo vide lasciarsi andare contro il letto gli passò una mano sulla spalla, facendo perno su di esso per velocizzare i propri movimenti, fino a quando non cedette anche lui, venendo dentro il corpo del ragazzo.

Per qualche secondo rimase immobile, cedendo alla tentazione di accasciarsi sopra di lui.

Quando si sentì nuovamente padrone di se stesso invece, uscì da lui, stendendoglisi accanto e posandogli la testa sul petto, mentre un braccio andava a cingergli la vita.

Rimasero in silenzio per parecchio tempo.

Jun avrebbe voluto dirgli fin troppe cose, ma sapeva che nessuna di esse avrebbe contribuito a migliorare quella situazione, già di per sé perfetta, e rimase zitto a bearsi di quella sensazione di tranquillità, di appagamento.

Il primo a parlare invece fu Aiba; si alzò leggermente dal letto, facendo perno sul gomito e guardando fuori dalla finestra.

“Guarda, Jun!” gli disse.

Il più piccolo si voltò nella direzione indicata dall’altro, e sorrise nel vedere che fuori aveva smesso di piovere, e che c’era un arcobaleno a solcare il cielo.

“È bellissimo” mormorò, allungandosi verso Aiba e posandogli un bacio sulla tempia.

“Vedi che, anche se litighiamo, alla fine c’è sempre un arcobaleno?” gli disse il più grande, con un sorriso aperto.

L’altro scoppiò a ridere, dandogli un colpetto sulla spalla.

“Sei troppo sentimentale, Masaki!” gli disse, fingendo di rimproverarlo. Quegli scosse le spalle, guardandolo con espressione innocente.

“Ma è anche per questo che ti piaccio, vero Jun-kun?” gli chiese, con gli occhi spalancati.

Jun gli prese il viso in una mano, baciandolo.

“Mi piaci per un sacco di cose, Aiba-chan” mormorò non appena si furono separati.

Aiba ridacchiò all’ultima affermazione, e tornò a stendersi su Jun, chiudendo gli occhi con aria rilassata.

Matsumoto prese ad accarezzargli distrattamente la testa, senza voglia di fare altro.

Era vero, Aiba gli piaceva per fin troppe cose.

E, per quanto ammettesse di aver avuto torto, non aveva alcunché di cui preoccuparsi.

Poteva fare fanservice con chiunque, ma questo non cambiava il fatto che era lui che amava.


End file.
